


Bladed Heart

by Wh1t3W0lf0398



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-16 06:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19641622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wh1t3W0lf0398/pseuds/Wh1t3W0lf0398
Summary: "When the time comes, you just run and don't look back." - Arthur MorganThis was the philosophy that Xayah had lived by for her entire life. Never staying in one place let her keep a certain distance from her peers as she worked as a travelling horse therapist and hitwoman. Of course, she never learned how to cope in medieval alternate universes, but Arthur's philosophy would serve her well here.Hopefully.Knock on wood, of course.





	Bladed Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should listen to this as you read the story.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dxvej27d8N0&t=151s

_"When the time comes, you just run and don't look back."_

My name is Xayah Auditore da Firenze, and I am called a horse whisperer. Now, let it be made _abundantly clear_. I _did not_ choose that nickname, it was simply what others designated me, and it stuck. My gift with horses earned me recognition across the globe, but now I have a new pursuit in life: the well-being of my kingdom's communities. It was, I admit, quite a leap to go from 'Horse-whispering hitwoman' to 'Horse-whispering officer' to Horse-whispering queen'. Reiner said that maybe I could cling to those tiny shards of a home by writing it down, a _tale of my experiences_ , he had called it, thus here I am. Writing about everything that brought me here.

_**September 5th, 1858**_

"Now, are you _sure_ that you've got everything?"

"I'm _positive_ , Keaton. Now I need to leave to join Mr Morgan in time for the hunt." I assured him as I mounted Cirrus. Keaton gave me a small nod before I spurred Cirrus into a relaxed trot. As the misty grey mare trotted across the verdant bank, I scanned the terrain of rural Witchita for the final time. I recalled the bounty that me and Arthur, my mentor, were pursuing. Hunter's Rise came into view, haloed by the rising sun. Its rays silhouetted Arthur as he and his stallion, Hades, stood on its crest. The sight of Hades made Cirrus nicker in excitement, tossing her head before I let her take control. She slammed straight into Hades and nearly bowled Arthur off of the dark stallion's back.

"Good Lord, girl! Anyone would think you wanted to knock me flying!" Arthur playfully scolded me as we regained control of our mounts. I simply gave him a dirty look as I shifted in the saddle again. He reached into his satchel and retrieved a hat, not unlike his own. Playfully, he dropped the hat onto my head, the brim falling over my eyes before I pushed it back up.

" _Very_ funny, Arthur." I mock-scowled at his antics as we urged our horses to begin walking to the east, where our target was last seen. The scent of aged manure carried on the western breeze as I glanced at some low-swooping birds.

"Swallows are swooping low today, Arthur. Must be a storm nearby, or heading straight for us." I noted absentmindedly as the wildlife roused from its slumber. Arthur hummed in acknowledgement as we neared the main road, the grooves from carts filled with clear rainwater from the night's rainfall.

As noon approached, the two of us rode into Saint-Denis and headed to stable our horses before walking toward the saloon. As we approached the door, two lawmen called out to us from the street.

"Howdy, you two! Would you just look at us a moment?" One called out to us as we halted. At his request, Arthur and I turned to face him and his partner.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't me. I just got here." I sighed as I adjusted my beloved scarf before hooking my thumbs into my belt loops as the two lawmen scrutinised myself and Arthur. This was _not_ good. The lawmen shrugged after a moment before leaving us be with a polite apology.

"They're out for blood. Best we lay low, 'fore they start on us." Arthur warned me. With a nod, I turned and entered the saloon, keeping my hat low on my brow. 

_Soon, Graham Charles Evans will receive his rightful punishment. I swear it._


End file.
